


Fill the title for me

by 17_Lina



Category: LOVE Nu'est
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_Lina/pseuds/17_Lina
Summary: I m bored. And ARen fics r endangered





	Fill the title for me

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st M-M fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARen fics are extint. Just reviving the tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very 1st M-M fic so plz don't expect much

 I know you are handsome. I know you are annoying. Why the hell did I make the mistake of falling for you? Can I just rewind the time like b-side tape and go back to the day I accepted you?  
   I still remember those days. You, showing up in practice room. Manager Hyung said you came from America. I was so excited but anxious. Excited cause I wanted to see how American are like in general. How his English will be. Anxious cause same. I can't speak English to save life. All my broken almost non-existent vocabs are from Lady Gaga's discography. Can I even talk? Will you even talk or respond to me?  
    Then Manager Hyung dropped the bomb- U can't speak Korean. I could see JR's eyes popped-up to the extent he looked like a frog. Can't blame him. Poor lad was the senior in us, having joined the company as 1st male trainee. And basically he has to be in-charge of you. Unsaid but expected. He himself knew that. And to be frank, he sucks in English more than I do. Haha. Baekho was the first to approach you. The moment you said Hi, I was awestruck. Woah!!!! Your voice. Its so smooth and English felt like a velvet cake. Flawless. I was so embarrassed then, to say even Hi.  
   Slowly but surely you improved. A lot. Ofcourse you would. You are a genius and you have excellent school records out of us all. God!!! Why are you so perfect. You were instantly close to MinHyun. I didn't know but I wanted to be close to you. But it seemed like we are always drifting. May be because I had this androgynous side, which our company made me to debut with.  
   We debuted. We faced popularity which kept declining gradually. I could see it in all of us. It was taking its troll. It was most difficult for you though.  
    You had such a splendid career, which you sacrificed to be in Nu'est. I have seen you cry. I have seen you drink to the point Baekho had to carry you to dorm.  
    Then the Japan promotion started. We got busy. Somehow we ended up sharing room few times and you started noticing small things about me. Like in airports, you will hold me not to get ran-over or pushed by people clicking pictures of us. You started feeding me when I said I was hungry. Just two of us. You started clinging to me. Your touches became more frequent. I thought its all fan service. But then I found you looking at me, with not-so-subtle way. I was confused. Like yes. I always wanted to be closed to you. But why? For your English? Free food? Haha. But then Why I dream of you often?  
    At beginning it was just innocent dreams. But then they became weird. I felt my heart beating faster whenever you annoy me. I should be angry. Right ? But I was enjoying cause I wanted all your attention. I didn't feel that way when JR clings to me. When Baekho holds me in his sleep. But why? Just a finger brush gave me chills.  
   I realised I am doomed. I have feelings for you. Which I should not. Hake. Should I even feel this for you? A man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I bored you


End file.
